Faith
by Batsarecool
Summary: One day, while walking home from the bar, she runs into the Clown Prince of Crime himself. still working on summary, it might suck right now but give it a chance..? Rating it M for language.


**Hello there, kind sirs and madams. I had this idea, not sure if it's worth continuing. But, as always, that's up to your opinions and kind reviews. Thanks for giving it a chance. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Lots of swearing. Beware!  
**

* * *

I forced the Vodka down my throat. It burned the back of my throat as it slipped down, giving me a slight buzz. I closed my blurry eyes and received a burning sensation. _Probably from all the stress_ I thought tiredly to myself. I tipped my head downward and rubbed my temples to relieve myself from my migraine. I always get headaches when I drink. I looked up to see several empty glasses that had been previously filled with alcoholic beverages. I stared at them hatefully. _Fucking bastard. _Oh, what a lovely day this had been. And if you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm.

My _wonderful _boss had me fired from my _wonderful _job today. I was late on _one _lunch order and suddenly I'm just the worst fucking person on the planet! Well... I'll admit I was late on several occasions, including yesterday... And the day before that, but still! He didn't have to make such a big deal out of it, sheesh. He was all like "Oh, Faith, you're always late! You're so irresponsible! Bring me my food on time! Blah, blah, blah." He was a douche-bag anyways and I loathed being his assistant.

I gingerly stood up from the high stool, checking to see if I was as drunk as I thought. I felt pretty coordinated and I wasn't too wobbly. I caught a glimpse of the bartender looking at me anxiously as he wiped a glass with a white rag. He raised his eyebrow questionably. I smiled reassuringly at his concern. "I'll be fine, Al." I put a $20 on the counter near my empty glasses, plenty for the bill and enough of a tip for Al.

He huffed a laugh. "Don't be driving Faith, ya hear?" He called after me as I began to walk out the exit. I nodded my head without turning back before I bid him farewell.

I slowly opened the creaky wooden door, the cold winter night breeze attacked my face. I took my time to walk to my car, in fear of becoming dizzy and tripping over myself. When I reached my old, white Sedan my face and hands were bringing to freeze up. I stared down at my automobile, contemplating whether or not it would be safe. _I'm too tipsy for driving, I shouldn't._

_What do you know, you're drunk? Don't listen to yourself, dumbass.  
_

_What? No, I'll get hurt. I'll probably crash.  
_

_You're fine, just drive really really fast and you'll be home in no time.  
_

As I internally argued with myself I realized I am insane when I drink. I shook my head to rid myself of the temptation of driving, but that made my state worse. I instantly became woozy and dizzy. I held my head in the palm of my hand and tried to regain balance. When my head stopped swimming and wearily looked around the parking lot. It seemed pretty peaceful tonight. I glanced at my wrist watch. _10:57 pm. _I looked around one more time as I rubbed my hands for warmth.

Deciding that walking home would be the safer choice I made my way out of the bars parking lot, very cautiously. I anxiously looked around, expecting something to jump at me from the dark corners of the alleyways I was passing. _What am I worrying about? This part of town is pretty safe, nothing bad happens here. Not often, atleast. _I tried to comfort myself. I guess I get sort of edgy and jumpy when I drink, as well. I don't drink very often, never as much as I did back at the bar early, so this experience is a new one. I usual just have one, maybe to Smirnoffs. Those don't get me as tipsy as I am now, I'm probably bordering on drunk at the moment.

Shuffling. I keep hearing shuffling behind me. I turned around to find darkness, other than the near street lights. I shrugged and continued walking. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and shivered slightly. I smiled, noticing I recognized this street. I was only a few blocks away from my apartment. I congratulated myself for choosing the responsible choice for once. Then, a sudden force pushed me into a neighboring alleyway. I landed on my back, which knocked the air right out of my lungs. I looked up towards the mouth of the alley and saw a poorly lit up figure. _Fucking fantastic. _

"Give me a your money, pretty lady." A male voice demanded harshly. I propped myself up on an elbow and gently cradled my head in the other hand. Then man didn't seem to like the slowness on my part because he grabbed me by my caramel-colored hair and pulled me to his eye level. I grimaced at the pounding in my head. I couldn't see very well, considering it was dark and my swimming eyes, but I saw a cruel smile crept onto his face. He stared at me for a while, long enough for me to focus on his ski-masked covered face. He then threw me into the cold stone wall which gave me a hard bump on my head, how wonderful. I slid down onto the wet floor of the alley, motionless. I didn't want to move. My migraine had just reached it's maximum pain that I could endure.

I felt him shuffling around my body, probably looking for something. When he found it, he grunted greedily and shuffled through it. I realized it was my purse. I groaned softly, hoping that would relieve some pain. It didn't. I looked up at the figure and cursed at him in my thoughts. After about a minute of looking through my belongings, it seemed he had found what he was looking for. He threw my purse aside and quickly walked towards me. He picked me up by my shoulders. When he successfully pined me to the wall he pressed a cold, metal object to neck. Goosebumps ran all over me as he chuckled mischievously.

"We're gonna have some fun, sweet cheeks." He winked at me. He heard the zip of his zipper. My eyes widen in fear.

N-No, please. No..." I tried to plead with him, I'll though I knew it was pointless. Tears added to my already blurred vision. "Please, just let me go."

He covered my mouth with his cold, meaty hand. He shushed me as he tried to unbuckle my belt with his free hand. Seeing as this was my only chance, I bit down on his palm, hard. I tasted blood before he pulled his hand away with a pathetic whimper. He looked up at me, livid.

I started off running, and a little to late for it to do me any good. He grabbed me by my waist and hauled me up off the ground. I tried to pry his grip off of me using my nails but It did me no justice. I was impelled into the wall once more. And, lucky me, hit my head twice as hard as the last time.

I closed my eyes and held out my hands for protection as he raised his fist at me. Then there was a grunt of pain. Then a thud. Then an obnoxious laughter which quickly turned chilling. I was about ready to pass out from all this already. I slowly opened my eyes to find a purple figure standing over my attackers body. After abruptly ceasing laughter, the purple figure stepped forward towards me. He crouched down to my eye level. I could blankly see some of his obvious features.

White face, black eyes, red smile. He laughed insanely once more, making my head pound at the sound. "Aw. poor little, defenseless woman. Don't worry, your prince has come to your, uh, rescue." He cooed mockingly and stroked my mess of a hair. I saw him smile brightly before I passed out into a dark oblivion.

* * *

**Haha, so? What do you think? Please review. **

**BTW, I really don't know the effects of any kind of alcohol beverage whatsoever. Being as I've never drank alcohol, I did my best in researching the effects of said beverages. If anything is incorrect please inform me. Thanks!  
**


End file.
